As the conventional gaming machine, one type of a gaming machine has been known in which a part of a bet amount placed in a base game is accumulated at a predetermined percentage for each of a plurality of progressive bonus ranks whose payouts are different from one another each time a unit game is played, and the accumulated amounts of any of the progressive bonus ranks are paid out randomly by a drawing. For example, the conventional gaming machine has a plurality of bonus kinds as the progressive bonuses whose payouts being likely to be paid out are different from one another in amount, and probabilities with which the plurality of respective bonuses are won are set so as to be different from one another (refer to the specification of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/291,915 (U.S. Pat. No. 8,795,056)).
In addition, the above-mentioned gaming machine includes, for example, two displays. On one of the displays, presentation is performed such that in symbol display areas in which paylines are set, a plurality of symbol arrays are displayed in a rotating manner and a plurality of symbols are rearranged, and on the other of the displays, a kind or kinds of a bonus or bonuses among the plurality of bonus kinds, which is or are likely to be obtained, and a condition (a bet number and the like) required to play a bonus game are displayed.
In addition, there also has been known another type of a gaming machine in which in games such as a social networking service game using general game software and a general game apparatus, a payout of each of the above-mentioned plurality of ranks is replaced with points and items to be provided for a player as a profit (that is, a award). In other words, in the case of said one type of the gaming machine, when a bonus rank among the bonus ranks, whose payout is large, is won, the large payout can be obtained, and in the case of said another type of the gaming machine, when a bonus rank among the bonus ranks, whose rank is high, is won, a large number of points or a high score can be obtained, a large amount of virtual money can be obtained, or rare items can be obtained. Degrees of a profit to be provided for a player upon winning the respective plurality of bonus ranks are different from one another.
However, on the conventional gaming machine, states of the final game in which the previous player has played are displayed on the respective displays. Therefore, it is likely to cause the next player to erroneously recognize that winning probabilities of said gaming machine are low. As a result, it is likely that operation rates of specific gaming machines are reduced.
The above-mentioned problem is not limited to the gaming machines, but is likely to occur in game apparatuses for general social networking service games, arcade games, consumer games, and the like.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine, a game apparatus, and a gaming system which are capable of avoiding the above-described problem.